El Fin De Un Viaje Solo Es El Inicio De Otro
by Artic220501
Summary: La Batalla en la Tierra, héroes y villanos reunidos en un solo escenario para concluir 15 años de aventuras,sufrimientos,desarrollos, venganzas e historias que contar. Juntos como la primera vez


Un Capitán América cansado y herido se intentaba levantar del suelo, lugar donde terminó después de intentar parar a Thanos, culpable del genocidio más grande de toda la historia universal, Thor y Tony ya habían sentido la ira del Titan, que se hicieron más evidentes con estas palabras.

**-En todos mis años de conquista, violencia, masacre nunca fue personal, pero te diré algo, lo que voy a hacerle a tu exasperante y testarudo planeta lo voy a gozar como no lo puedes imaginar-** Finalizadas las palabras de Thanos, su ejército y sus mejores guerreros, sus "hijos", descendieron de la nave, el ejército de Thanos de cientos, no, miles de Chitauris en vehículos de guerra, Outraiders, Ballenas Flotantes y bestias las cuáles los Vengadores no conocieron.

Steve Rogers se logró levantar con mucho esfuerzo gruñendo de dolor, aún sangrando y cansado, ajusto lo que quedaba de su escudo con tal fuerza que formo una mueca de dolor en su rostro, hordas de Ballenas Flotantes salían de la nave y el Capitán avanzó sólo unos pasos para ver el desolador paisaje gris y a las tropas de Thanos acercarse, dispuesto a enfrentarlas sin importarle nada pero a la vez sin esperanzas, en eso un ruido de estática se escucha en el comunicador de Steve.

**-Hey Cap me escuchas... Cap soy Sam me escuchas... a tu izquierda**\- Se oyó decir a Falcón y atrás del Capitán, se formó un círculo naranja el cuál comenzó a emanar cierta luz mística.

Steve con esfuerzo se da la vuelta, y logra ver un círculo mucho más grande del cuál salieron Black Panther, Shuri y Okoye, el Capitán los miró agitado y T'Challa sólo asintió ligeramente, luego Falcón atravesó volando el portal, y dio una magnífica pirueta mientras detrás de él muchos otros círculos se abrieron, el círculo más cercano se expandió y de allí se vio el planeta Titán y al Doctor Strange levitando y conjurando hechizos, Mantis, Drax, Star-Lord propulsandose con sus botas y Spider-Man columpiándose con su telaraña en su armadura Iron-Spider para atravesarlo y deshacer su antifaz en la Tierra, mientras el Capitán América mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

**-Yibambe! Yibambe!**\- Gritaba T'Challa mientras caminaba junto a Okoye y Shuri seguidos por las Dora Milaji, M'Baku y los habitantes de Wakanda, algunos anteriormente desaparecidos por el chasquido mientras los demás anillos se expandían, de uno salieron Bucky y Groot junto a los Wakandianos,otro tenía de fondo Nueva Asgard y de alli salieron los Asgardianos, Miek y Korg Valkiria junto a su Pegaso y a su lado había aparecido Scarlet Witch, Wong atravesó un anillo que tenía un fondo nevado talvez Siberia, y comenzó a crear escudos de energía junto a los demás hechiceros que llegaron con más y más guerreros, Hope Van Dyne reapareció junto a un anillo, él cuál invocaba devastadores y aliens entre los cuáles se destacaban Kraglin y Howard El Pato, todo esto mientras Thor se levantaba ya con la StormBreaker en la mano e Iron-Man ya recuperado miraba a su querida esposa y madre de su hija, Pepper Potts en la armadura que le fabricó a ella, Rescue.

**-¿Ya son todos?-** Dijo Strange a Wong, él cuál sólo le sonrió.

**-Todavía querías más, lo supuse, así que encontré refuerzos-** Wong sonrió y del portal a ¿Siberia? salió una mancha azul que creó una cortina de humo.

**-¿Acaso no lo vieron venir?-** Dijo con acentos sokoviano un chico con el cabello largo y claro, una barba tipo candado vestido con una chaqueta azul y pantalones negros.

**-¿Pietro? ¡Pietro!-** El nombrado escuchó su nombre y corrió hasta Scarlet Witch, sólo para abrazar a su hermanita la cuál estaba con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

**-Perdón por abandonarte, pero Stroker fue el culpable-** Wanda lo abrazó y al separarse le increpó.

-**Tú moriste! Yo lo sentí...-** Pietro la interrumpió dándole un beso en la frente.

**-Ese fue un clon, estuve congelado en Siberia, en otra base H.Y.D.R.A. Stroker le temía a mi velocidad y creó un clon más lento, pero sé que te dolió mi muerte-** Pietro le sonrió para luego correr y volver al lado de Wong.

**-Thanos! Dijiste no más resurrecciones-** Uno de los Asgardianos brillo de verde y volvió a ser Loki, un Loki con el cabello muy largo, y con dos dagas, una de cada mano y vestido con su traje de batalla con sus tradicionales cuernos.

En ese momento, de los escombros de la base de los Vengadores, salió Giant-Man sosteniendo y protegiendo con su mano derecha a Profesor Hulk con un brazo recién cubierto de Vibranium y a Rocket que estaba trepado en Máquina de Guerra, el cuál estaba con una armadura diferente.

**-Scott, me debes esa energía cuántica, espero no mueras-** Dijo Ghost la cuál habia aparecido de repente junto a Hope.

Diferentes aliados no paraban de salir de los portales, Capitán América los miró a todos y Thanos se notaba irritado.

Todos los Vengadores y compañia se unieron y se prepararon para la batalla final.

**-Vengadores... Unidos!-** Gritó el Cap, Thor dio un grito de batalla y todos comenzaron a correr hacia el ejército de Thanos, el cuál ya tenía permiso de atacar.

Cull Obsidian dando saltos y Corvus Glaive corriendo para atacar antes que los Chitauri, Hulk dio un salto grandísimo e impactó sobre Cull Obsidian.

**-No eres tan fuerte ahora- **Cull Obsidian intentaba golpear a Hulk pero el cerebro de Banner aumentó su velocidad de reacción, Hulk le detuvo el golpe y le dio un rodillazo para luego cargarlo de la misma manera que Thanos lo había cargado a él hace años para lanzarlo lejos de la zona más débil.

Mientras eso pasaba Thor estaba luchando contra los miles de Chitauri y Outraiders que estorbarían el camino, Quicksilver había corrido a una velocidad nunca antes vista, y estaba reduciendo el espacio de movimiento a Proxima Midnight, Giant-Man golpeaba y tumbaba a las Ballenas Flotantes al suelo, mientras Valkiria se encargaba de las naves en el aire, junto a Iron-Man y Rescue, esta última generaba unos cañones para ambos lados, los cuáles arrasaban con las naves y los necromisiles de estas.

El Capitán América con el Mjolnir y Thor con la StormBreaker peleaban codo a codo y sin querer intercambiaron sus armas.

**-No, no dámelo, tú usa el pequeño-** Dijo Thor al Capitán América para luego salir volando.

Cerca a ellos estaban Bucky y Rocket disparando contra los Outriders, mientras tanto Iron-Man estaba cortando a láser a algunos aliens cuando de repente Cull Obsidian lo atacó por la espalda y lo mandó hacia unos escombros, Tony se defendía con sus cañones pero Cull Obsidian no cedía, en eso unas telarañas jalaron hacia atrás al troll y Giant-Man lo pisó.

**-Hey, no va a creer lo que ha estado pasando, recuerdas cuando fuimos al espacio y me convertí en polvo, creo que me desmaye, porque desperté y usted no estaba, pero el Doctor Strange estaba ahi y me dijo, pasaron cinco años pero nos necesitan y empezo a hacer esos círculos brillantes que hace todo el tiempo, oiga que hace... se siente bien-** Tony había abrazado a Peter Parker, él cual fue la principal razón para que Tony accediera a ayudar con este plan.

**-Me gustaría que conocieras a mi hija Morgan, te la presentaré-** Dijo Tony aún abrazando a Peter.

En otro lado, Peter Quill estaba sobrevolando y disparando a los seguidores de Thanos cuando dos se la pusieron difícil y Quill terminó siendo acorralado por uno, antes que un disparo ajeno lo haya salvado, éste vio que lo salvó Gamora y se acercó creyendo que era su Gamora.

_**-I must have been through about a million girls I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone-**_ Comenzó a cantar Quill mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Gamora 2014 y esta solo lo miraba.

**-¿Que haces?-** Gamora le respondió bruscamente.

**-Es nuestra canción, no puedo creer que estés aquí, que realmente estés aquí-** Se acerco más y estaba a punto de tocarla.

**-Te recomendaría alejarte Quill-** Amenazó Gamora mientras se ponía en posición para atacar.

_**-I didn't care how much they cried, no sir Their tears left me cold as a stone-** _Cantaba Quill melancolicamente pensando que Gamora lo había olvidado.

_**-But then I fooled around and fell in love-** _Se escuchó una voz detrás de Quill a lo cual él voltea y la ve a ella, a su Gamora, y la abrazó fuertemente ahora lo entendia, la anterior Gamora era algo del tiempo como Strange le comentó, en cambio él ahora estaba abrazando a su Gamora.

**-¿Cómo...-** Quill se vio interrumpido por un beso de Gamora 2018 para luego al separarse ver a su yo del pasado.

**-¿Acaso eres una Skrull?-** Pregunto Gamora 2018 mientras veía acercarse a su hermana Nebula.

**-No, soy tú, pero de otro tiempo y no se como te enamoraste de él-** Dijo Gamora 2014 señalando a Quill.

**-Sus opciones eran él o un tronco-** Dijo Nebula con su habitual tono serio.

**-No fue eso, supongo que fue su música y su... pelvis seductora-** Dijo Gamora 2018 sonriendo al lado de Quill y alistandose para la batalla.

En el otro lado del campo de batalla Hawkeye se encontraba huyendo de un gigantesco Outraider, y estando a punto de ser atrapado, fue salvado por Falcon que mató al Outraider atravesando su pecho con sus alas.

**-¿Cap que quieres que haga con esta cosa?-** Dijo Clint con el guantelete de Stark en las manos.

**-Llevate las gemas lo más lejos posible-** Dijo Steve mientras usaba al Mjolnir para electrocutar a un Outraider.

**-No, hay que devolverlas al lugar donde pertenecen-** Dijo Banner mientras mandaba por los aires a varios aliens gracias a sus golpes.

**-No tenemos cómo, Thanos destruyó el túnel cuántico-** Comunicó Iron-Man desde la interfaz de su armadura.

**-Un segundo, no era la única maquina del tiempo-** Dijo Giant-Man al mismo tiempo en el que se encogía, para luego buscar unas llaves y apretar un botón, lo que activó la bocina de la van de Scott.

**-¿Alguien ha visto una horrible van por ahi?** \- Mencionó el Capitán América que había escuchando la bocina del automóvil.

**-Si, pero no te va a gustar donde la estacionaron-** Dijo Valkiria sobrevolando con su Pegaso la zona donde se encontraba la camioneta.

**-Yo me encargó-** Gritó Quicksilver y dejó de esquivar los lanzasos de Proxima para luego correr hasta la van para eliminar a los aliens cerca.

**-¿Scott cuanto necesitas para hacer que funcione?-** Preguntó Iron-Man preocupado.

**-Como diez minutos-** Contestó Scott con algo de duda mientras Wasp se agrandaba a su lado.

**-Enciendelo te llevaremos las gemas-** Replicó Steve mientras seguía luchando.

**-En eso estamos Cap-** Contestó Wasp para que tanto ella como Scott se encogieran y acto seguido Hope volara mientras sostenia a Ant-Man.

Unos largos tentaculos de energia salieron de la tierra y sostuvieron a los aliens para luego hundirse con ellos mientras Strange caia, en eso Iron-Man aterrizó y le preguntó a Stephen.

**-Strange dijiste que en uno de catorce millones ganamos todos, dime que es este-** Stark interrogó indirectamente a Strange.

**-Si te digo lo que pasa ya no va a pasar-** Advirtió Strange con su mirada firme en Tony.

**-Pues más te vale-** Afirmó en un tono serio Stark.

Mientras esto pasaba Scott y Hope llegaron a la camioneta y se acomodaron en ella para luego recuperar su tamaño normal.

**-Aqui atrás es un desastre-** Confesó Wasp mientras Scott intentaba encender el auto.

**-No enciende-** Dijo Scott con algo de prisa en su voz.

**-¿Que?-** Incrédula Wasp admitió.

**-Esta muerto,cruzare los cables, ¿Ava, Niño pueden darnos algo de tiempo?-** Scott desprendió algunas conexiones y las entrecruzo.

**-No hay problema-** Dijo Quicksilver mientras golpeaba a unos fanáticos de Thanos y Ghost se desfasaba para esquivar y luego golpear en puntos clave a los Outraiders.

De vuelta con Thanos, el Titán se encontraba eliminando a algunos hechiceros.

**-¿Donde esta Nebula?-** Preguntó Thanos irritado.

**-No nos esta respondiendo**\- Dijo Corvus Glaive informando a su padre.

**-Señor-** Alertó Ebony Maw a Thanos de que Clint estaba corriendo con el guantelete y evitando a las criaturas.

Clint ya no tenía a dónde ir y se veia rodeado, de pronto Black Panther dio un golpe al suelo y expulsó lejos a los monstruos que venían por el guantelete.

**-Clint! Entregamélo-** Dijo T'Challa, acto seguido Hawkeye se lo cedió y Black Panther volvió a la acción mientras sostenía el artefacto capaz de destruir el universo.

Mientras Clint se recuperaba un Necrosoldado se acercó sigilosamente y le apunto, cuando un disparo se oyó y el alien cayó muerto.

**-Dije que los veria en un minuto, y aún asi ya estas en peligro-** Dijo una pelirroja con dos armas en las manos.

**-¿Nat...Natasha? ¿Como fue que?-** Dijo Hawkeye mientras giraba y la abrazaba para ver si era real.

**-La gema del alma se da por otra alma, pero aquí en esta linea temporal fue otra alma la que se sacrificó, la gema las reconocio a ambas y se quedo con la mitad de ambas y la otra mitad la comparto con Gamora, una alien verde y ella me comparte su mitad a mí-** Explicó Natasha.

**-¿Gamora? Si la conozco, y no entendí lo que explicaste, pero me alegra que estés de vuelta-** Confesó Clint mientras se alistaba y se ponía espalda con espalda a Natasha listos para luchar.

Black Panther se encontraba corriendo, esquivando y atacando con la energia acumulada en su traje a cuanto soldado veía, cuando de repente la doble espada de Thanos lo golpeó y dejo caer el guantelete, la doble espada volvió con Thanos y éste iba a atacar a T'Challa cuando Scarlet Witch cayó del cielo expulsando su aura roja al campo y Thanos se vio obligado a detenerse.

**-Tú destruiste lo que más amaba-** Dijo Wanda con un tono sombrio y rencoroso en su voz.

**-Ni siquiera sé quien eres-** Dijo avanzando Thanos sin un ápice de interés.

**-Lo sabrás-** Dijo Wanda con los ojos brillando de color rojo para luego elevarse y junto a ella grandes trozos de escombros que lanzó hacia Thanos, acto seguido ella comenzó a lanzar rafagas de energía haciendo retroceder a Thanos, y éste sólo se defendía usando su espada.

Corvus Glaive iba a intervenir protegiendo a su padre pero en cuanto asesino a un par de hechiceros, Loki hizo su aparición, y con sus dagas detenía la lanza de Corvus Glaive a la misma vez que creaba clones de él que confundian a Corvus y uno por detrás hundió su daga en la parte derecha de su espalda haciéndolo retorcer de dolor.

**-¿Quién es el fracasado ahora?-** Pateó Loki en la cara a Corvus, que se encontraba en el suelo y cogió la lanza de Glaive con la cuál siguió matando a Necrosoldados.

Hulk saltaba constantemente con la intención de destruir todas las naves, y aun cuando lanzaba escombros a la nave nodriza no podía dañarla gravemente.

Black Panther siguió corriendo después de corroborar que Wanda podía con Thanos, y cuando fue a recoger el guantelete, este se elevó junto a unas rocas debido al poder telequinetico de Ebony Maw, y por la misma razón T'Challa al recuperar el guantelete fue atrapado.

**-Lo tengo-** Gritó Spider-Man al mismo tiempo que usando sus telarañas cogía el guantelete antes que Ebony Maw se adueñara de él.

**-Torturare a tu cadaver**\- Gritó Ebony Maw enfadado cuando el Mjonir lo impactó y deshizo el ataque que tenía atrapado al rey de Wakanda.

**-Activar Muerte Instantanea-** Dijo Spider-Man a Karen y ésta con las patas mecanicas del traje comenzó a atravesar a cuanto enemigo viera.

De vuelta con Wanda, ésta se veia presionada ante Thanos el cuál con su espada intentaba matarla, la menor de los Maximoff se protegía con su energía y sus sentimientos la fortalecieron aún más, que pudo empujar a Thanos y romper un trozo de su espada para luego envolver al Titán en su energía y elevarlo, ya en el aire comenzo a presionar y destruir su armadura.

**-Disparen-** Ordenó en agonía Thanos.

**-Pero señor nuestras tropas-** Dijo Proxima Midnight mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Corvus Glaive.

**-Solo háganlo-** La nave preparó sus cañones y comenzo a dispara ante la sonrisa de Thanos.

Los cañones disparaban pulsos de energía pero estos nunca cayeron al suelo ya que Strange había creado un escudo y lo sostenía mientras Hulk lanzaba escombros hacia los disparos para evitar que toquen tierra, Mantis mantenía a Maw inconsciente pero esto no duraria, Strange sintió temblar el suelo bajo a él y se desconcentro, el escudo se rompió y la primera ráfaga de disparos cayó y tanto héroes como villanos se vieron afectados, Scarlett Witch detuvo su ataque sobre Thanos debido a la explosión cerca a ella, y algunos de los hechiceros restantes tambien crearon sus escudos y los unieron protegiéndose, uno de los disparos cayó cerca al lago y lo desbordó, todo esto mientras Rescue y Iron-Man protegían la camioneta.

**-Alguien más ve esto-** Dijo Pepper a lo que Strange se vio obligado a dejar de luchar y detener el agua.

War Machine desviaba con sus lasérs los disparos, mientras en tierra Drax y Groot recogían y sacaban a la mayor cantidad de personas de los escombros.

**-Yo puedo! Yo puedo, No puedo, alguien ayudeme-** Gritó Peter Parker el cuál se encontraba cubierto por una montaña de Outraiders.

**-Hey Queens, sostente-** Steve Rogers lanzó el Mjolnir y Spider-Man le lanzó una telaraña al martillo, el cuál lo sacó de esa horrible situación pero no duró mucho ya que un láser rompio su telaraña y cayó con todo y guantelete.

**-Tranquilo ya te tengo hijo-** Dijo Rescue la cuál después de rescatarlo lo mandaría al lado de Valkiria y su Pegaso.

**-****Hola es un placer, no tan rápido!.. Ahhhh!-** Gritó Spider-Man, ya que el Pegaso volaba rápidamente y esquivaba bruscamente, en un momento casi es impactado por un láser, pero la explosión colindante lo expulsó del caballo y lo separó del guante, lo recuperó en el aire con su telaraña y cayó fuertemente al suelo y uno de los lasérs cayó frente a él.

La nave no dejaba de disparar y muchas de las explosiones fueron cerca de los heroes, heroes como Bucky, Groot, Rocket, Spider-man, una última ráfaga no seria soportada por ellos, los cañones cargaron y a punto de disparar, la punta del ala de la nave estalló y en consecuencia la nave dio un giro extraño lo que hizo que los cañones dispararan hacia la parte lejana del lago.

**-Perdón por la demora, Morgan no queria dormirse-** Dijo una voz elegante y sofisticado a través del comunicador.

**-Vision! Stark maldito bastardo-** Declaró Wanda, lo que hizo reír a Stark.

La nave se volvió a estabilizar y estaba lista para disparar pero el objetivo cambió y la nave empezó a disparar al cielo mientras Visión ayudó a levantar al resto de heroes y Hulk retenía a Thanos en su lugar para que no haga más daño.

**-¿Qué es todo esto?-** Gritaba Falcón mientras miraba el cielo.

**-¿V.I.E.R.N.E.S. a que le están disparando?**\- Preguntó Stark a su IA.

**-Algo atravesó la atmósfera superior-** Respondió la IA llamada V.I.E.R.N.E.S.

Del cielo descendió la Capitana Marvel mientras absorbia la energía de los disparos y a toda velocidad destrozó la parte delantera de la nave y la parte inferior la cuál se iba destruyendo y Thor invocando tanto al Mjolnir como a la StormBreaker se cargó y disparó un rayo grandísimo que destruyó a toda la nave nodriza y las naves adyacentes a esta.

-Oh si!- Gritaba Rocket mientras se levantaba junto con Groot.

**-Danvers necesito ayuda-** Comunicó Steve a Carol que habia llegado a tiempo para el final.

Mientras tanto Scott Lang encendio el tunel cuántico, Quicksilver luchaba por reducir la cantidad de soldados y Outraiders, Ebony Maw se levantó ya que Mantis fue separada de él debido a las explosiones, y uso sus habilidades para crear un bloque de tierra y separar a Hulk de Thanos, ya que Thanos si bien no estaba agonizando, se encontraba bastante cansado y con algo de sangre en la boca y múltiples moretones en cara y brazos, y detuvó a Quicksilver usando la tierra para hundirlo y romperle la pierna.

**-Ah! Te mataré Calamardo-** Dijo Quicksilver mientras Scott lo ayudaba a levantarse.

La Capitana volaba buscando el guantelete, encontró a Peter abrazado a éste.

**-Hola soy Peter Parker-** Dijo Peter algo asustado envuelto en el suelo.

**-Hola Peter Parker parece que tienes algo para mí-** Dijo Carol dándole una leve sonrisa.

**-No sé como vas a pasar todo eso**\- Dijo un Peter ya levantado que señalo a todo el ejército de Thanos y a sus tres hijos.

**-Tú confía-** Dijo Wanda al mismo tiempo que se envolvía en su aura y Valkiria subía en su Pegaso.

**-No esta sola-** Dijo Okoye preparando su lanza mientras otras heroínas como Black Widow, Nebula, Wasp, Rescue, Ghost, Shuri, Mantis y ambas Gamora iban a atacar al resto del ejército.

**-Suerte-** Dijo Peter dándole el guantelete.

Carol, Rescue, Wasp y Valkiria se encargaban de luchar en el cielo atacando a las Ballenas, y en el suelo Shuri y el resto de guerreras mantenían a raya al ejército, Scarlet Witch detenía y aplastaba a las Bestias, Black Widow y las Gamora luchaban espalda con espalda, mientras Okoye atravesaba con su lanza a Corvus Glaive que ya estaba lastimado, y Mantis dormia a Proxima Midnight mientras Gamora la atravesaba con su espada, la Capitana Marvel después de atravesar todo, Thanos inetnto detener el avance de las chicas, pero Shuri, Rescue y Capitana Marvel atacaron con ráfagas de energía, en consecuencia lo empujaron y arrastraron, Capitana Marvel siguió avanzando directo al túnel cuántico cuando Thanos impotente y desesperado lanzo su espada hacia el túnel lo que lo hizo estallar y la energía residual expulsó a todos lejos y mando a volar al guantelete cerca a Tony pero tambien cerca a Thanos, el cuál ya iba impaciente a adueñarse del guantelete, Iron-Man lo intentó detener pero Thanos lo empujó hacia el lado opuesto, Thor le plantó cara y usando ambas armas, martillo y hacha lo intento detener, Thanos retrocedía y Thor usó eso para utilizar al martillo como soporte y poner más fuerza al hacha, Thanos viéndose impulsado por la ira detuvo el avance de las armas que estaban energizadas por el rayo, el Cap saltó atrás del Titán a asegurar su cabeza y que Thor lo matará, el filo del hacha de Thor ya había tocado el cuello de Thanos y éste asegurando el mango lo alejó unos centímetros para luego darle un cabezazo a Thor, agarrar al Cap para lanzarlo al suelo y darle una ráfaga de puñetazos que lo dejaron inconsciente, estando ya cerca del guantelete, Stark se había vuelto a levantar y disparó la rafaga del Reactor Ark más grande de su vida, Thanos se vio lastimado, pero aún con fuerza volvió y de una patada mando a Tony a unos escombros.

La Capitana Marvel intentó detener a Thanos antes de que tomé el guantelete pero no pudo hacer mucho, a pesar de golpear a Thanos, éste pudo sostener el guantelete pero no portarlo, Carol no desistia asi que Thanos la sostuvó y después de unos movimientos complicados la mando fuera de la zona con muchísima fuerza.

Viendose libre Thanos se coloco el guantelete y estando a punto de chasquear fue detenido por la Capitana, la cual evitaba que éste cerrará la mano, Thanos desesperado le intentó dar un cabezazo, pero Carol se plantó bastante bien y lo hizo poner una rodilla en tierra, el Titan en su impotencia cogió la gema del poder y la usó en contra de la Capitana, la cuál desprotegida recibió el impacto y salió volando.

Stark miró a Strange y como si se comunicarán telepaticamente y Stark entendió el mensaje.

Thanos se colocó de nuevo la gema del poder y en ese momento Tony sostuvo el guantelete, Thanos le dio un rodillazo y un golpe, Tony fue a parar a otros escombros mientras Thanos volvía a acomodarse el guantelete.

**-Yo Soy Inevitable-** Dijo Thanos y chasqueó los dedos, pero nada ocurrió y al revisar, no tenía ninguna gema, en cambio en la mano derecha de Stark se le estaban acomodando, incrédulo vio como Stark soportaba el poder de la gemas juntas.

**-Y yo.. Yo Soy... Iron-Man-** Un Stark desfalleciente chasqueó los dedos y todos los integrantes y criaturas del ejército de Thanos se hicieron polvo.

Thanos solo veía a su alrededor como todo lo que había construido se desintegraba frente a sus ojos, él aceptando su destino se sentó en una roca a esperar su condena y se desvaneció junto con sus sueños de tiranía.

_ Dias después_

Los Vengadores se separaron cada uno por su lado.

•Clint volvió con su familia.

•Natasha está contenta por tener a alguien a quién llamar familia.

•Thor viajó con los Guardianes a encontrar a su gente,a nuevos retos y a una caminadora para él y Quill.

•Hulk tiene por fin su mente en calma y la ira necesaria para ser ese gran monstruo en batalla pero un genio en la vida diaria.

•Steve fue el encargado de ir a dejar las gemas y en ese tiempo decidió pasar su vida, una vida tranquila en el que envejecío con el amor de su vida, y al volver era un anciano el cuál tuvo una vida satisfecha y que le cedió su puesto a Falcón, su gran amigo.

**-Oye Cap, entonces te retiras-** Le preguntó Scott Lang un gran fan de él.

**-Sí, aunque puedo volver como tú cuando probabamos viajar en el tiempo Bebé Hormiga-** Comentó Steve a lo cuál Banner solo reía junto a Falcón y Bucky.

• Y Tony Stark/Iron-Man... Él se encontraba en una camilla conectado a unas máquinas mientras Pepper Potts lloraba con una sonrisa y abrazaba a su hija Morgan.

**-¿Mamá cuando despertará papá?-** Le dijo la pequeña primogénita de Stark.

**-No lo sé, amor, solo sé qué cuándo el mundo lo necesite,él volverá-** Concluyó Pepper y besó a su hija en la frente.

** ¿Los Vengadores Regresarán?**

* * *

Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar


End file.
